percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sinister Four: Prologue
Third Person's P.O.V It has begun, the war of all evil. First, the Titans. The titans have resided with our team now, with the exception of Atlas and Kronos, and Kronos and Atlas are the main culprits now. Second, the Giants. Gaea bred her special breed of giants and they had been defeated again. Third, Gaea had another trick up her sleeve, and it was even worse than the giant war. Yep, you guessed it. The Demons. The demons are much more powerful than the giants, and they're armed with their bare claws and electricity that can deliver currents up to 200 Amperes. The demons have been defeated, and one of them is actually being used as a slave by Zeus to power up Mount Olympus. Last but not least, you might have heard of Nadine Safana La Muerte. Yep, and her, too. This war is nothing like any wars that have occurred before. It is four of these sinister enemies of the Gods' that have joined forces to defeat the Gods once and for all. Will the Gods prevail in this upcoming attack? Or, will the gods ended up getting overthrown as what Gaea has prophesied? Gaea's P.O.V It has been ten years, ten long years since the Gods had an alliance with the Titans to fight the demons. I am so very furious at what children have been doing. They are betraying me! They should be finishing the Gods with the Titans. Fortunately, I have two Titans remaining that are still loyal to me. They are: Kronos and Atlas. Kronos is the main driving force. He wants to destroy the gods so badly that it is very easy to persuade him to get into a war between the gods and the titans. He has been impatient now since he had been beaten twice already. "Patience, my child." I told Kronos. "Soon, you will get the place you deserve.... Soon, you will become King of the world again." "Hurry, Mother." Kronos told me impatiently. "I have waited thousands of years to get out of this infernal place, and I am unable to wait any longer, mother." "Patience, my child. Patience..." I told him. The other child of mine, Atlas, is also one of the driving force. However, it is not because he wants vengeance on the gods. Atlas has now sided with the Gods, but why am I using him as a driving force? The answer is very simple. My child, Atlas, has become trapped under the sky for too long. I am merely taking advantage of his fear of going back to his old burden by blackmailing him into joining my force. So? Who is taking the curse then? The answer is: One of the giants that are quite useless, such as Enceladus. He is big, but not quite as strong as the others. Right now, Enceladus and Polybotes are taking turns to hold the sky. It is just a matter of time of finding the right person to hold my husband. Now, it has taken me decades for me to finally prepare this war. Among that, I was told that I will have reinforcement with someone more powerful than me, a girl, daughter of Khaos. Her name is Nadine Safana La Muerte. She is the most powerful goddess ever known. She sprung from Khaos while the battle with Khaos in the space. The symbols of sleep that the demigods have used against her caused Khaos to fall asleep, but Khaos did have time to gave birth to Nadine. There she was, and we are grateful to Khaos for sending someone so powerful to help us. Nadine... The daughter of Khaos, my powerful sister, will battle along my side and bring victory to us once again, and this time we will wipe humanity once and for all. Except, for those who are loyal to us. Meanwhile, at Mount Olympus Zeus's P.O.V I sat down in the throne room, deep in thought. I wasn't particularly paranoid, since we have defeated the Titans, giants and the demons. We Gods are exhausted, and we're not really in shape for another war. In the previous war, we have lost so many of our children, and some of whom that has joined the other side had become outcasts. While some of them regretted their decision, it is their fault of why they joined the titan army in the first place. But however, I also felt guilty. It was also the work of abandoned half-blood. They are never been trained right, and abandoned by their godly parents. That is why the titan war started in the first place. It is Luke, who had started the war, from the rivalry with his mother. Then, Luke had stolen my lightning bolt, and I arrogantly had mistaken it that Percy had taken it. These events have made me realize that we have been too arrogant, and I have to admit that I am still arrogant. I have forgotten the saying that Apollo had reminded me in the time of Ancient Greece: All that it takes to change the course of history is the will of a single man. And ever since then, wars between giants, demons, and Nadine herself is never ending, just because of him (Luke). I had feared that they will be back, but I had doubted that they won't. They would be stupid to keep fighting the gods even though they know they will lose over and over again. Josh's P.O.V It is a great evening on the Camp Half-Blood sleepover day. I get to be with my wife, Jessica again. Perhaps it is just a rumor that says that Jessica had died, but look at her now. She is back a few days ago in one piece, and I was so very relieved. My barrier stage now is 2/5, which is in dangerous level since I could be prone to comas. So, here is Jessica's story: When we went to rescue Annabeth from holding the sky, right after Raise of the Raze], Jessica had fallen into a trap, that had presumably killed her. I was told by Nadine that Jessica had died, and I really believed her, because I saw Jessica fell into the giant blades that are rotating about 100 revolutions per second. Jessica had turned out to shadow travel at the moment of impact. The reason why I hear that sound of the giant blades that slices Jessica apart is because she had a couple of concrete rocks that are in her bag the whole time and she just dumped it into the giant blades moments before shadow travelling. Then, I met my mother, and she told me to lay low for awhile, since Nadine is certain that Jessica had been killed, and Nadine is happy that way. Jessica had to lay low for awhile, much to my dismay. But the most important thing is that Jessica is back, and I would love to be by her side. "Jessica..." I said, while hugging her. "I don't know how much I missed you. It feels like forever. I have waited in my coma for you to return, but you didn't." I was about to break up into tears. Jessica hugged me. "Don't worry, my cute. I'm going to be by your side from this moment on. In the corner of my eye, I saw Hippolyta looking at me, and she has an awkward expression. I ignored that look and me and Jessica both stood up and walked towards the dining pavilion. I looked at the distant sky, wishing that I could be with Jessica forever. I felt tears starting pooling in my eyes, and hugged Jessica once more. It has been 4-5 days since I am like this, since I am looking at my wife that I had assumed had died. Jessica directed me to the dining pavilion, and we were eating. Since this is Camp Half-Blood sleepover day, we were allowed to eat in each others table. I silently grabbed my plate and went to the cafetaria to grab some burgers and steaks. I glumly ate the burgers and the steak, and felt full after a while. I followed Jessica to her cabin, and I walked inside as soon as Jessica opened the door for me. I stepped inside, and found that the cabin was beautifully decorated. There are pictures that is showing Jessica's adventures while she was gone. She had visited Mount Othrys for the second time, and was given enhancements to her superpowers, enabling her to turn daylight into midnight, pitch black areas. She also drew a girl holding some kind of ceiling, and I could tell it's Jessica herself, but I immediately knew that wasn't true because she didn't have a grey streak on her hair. It must have been someone else. I took a closer look at the girl holding the rocks above and it turned out to be Mary Lester. "Yeah, she is around helping her father holding the sky." I murmured. Jessica suddenly turned around. "Who?" Jessica asked. "Mary, daughter of Atlas." I told her. Jessica immediately understand what I'm trying to say. I looked looked at the far end of her cabin. Her cabin is as tidy as usual, and there are more pictures. It is a picture of a small boy hugging a girl with a girl the size of Jessica. I immediately knew that I was destined to be with Jessica forever. It has taken me 4 different breakups with other girlfriends in order for me to find my wife. In the process, I suffered emotionally and psychologically, not to mention that Aphrodite had cursed me with the crying curse. after I apparently lost 5 girlfriends. There is a knock on the door, and Jessica told me to stay behind. I insisted that I opened the door since I am still worried that Jessica will leave me, but Jessica reminded me that this is her cabin, and she have to open the door. As she opened the door, there is a person that is in front of me. Apparently, he is a god. Hermes, the god of travellers. "Good morning, Miss Jessica." Hermes greeted her. "And Mister Josh." I stepped parallel beside Jessica and we both bowed down. Hermes bit a laugh. "Anyways, I don't have much time. I am here to deliver a message sent from your mother," Then he looked at me. "and your father." Hermes rummaged through his duffelbag that I had not realized he had been carrying, and he grabbed two letters. One is painted gold, and one is painted black, and he gave me the gold one, and Jessica the black one. "Now, I must leave." Hermes said, as he dissolved into the mist. "Wow, I wonder what's in this letters?" I asked. "Well, only one way to find out." Jessica said, while opening the contents of the letter. I did the same. Category:The Sinister Four Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Fan Fiction